Don t be a stranger
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Supernatural RPF. Misha se choval divně. Ne, to škrtnout. Misha se vždycky choval divně. Teď se choval divněji. Extreme character bleed, plotbunny


Ta podivná věc na Mishovi bylo to, že si snad ani neuvědomoval, jak podivně se chová.

Bylo to něco, co bylo unikátně Misha. U kohokoli jiného by to bylo šílené, u Mishy to bylo… U Mishy to prostě jenom _bylo_. Ten jeho báječný druh šílenství, co všichni naprosto zbožňovali (tedy, když si zvykli a pokud to Misha zrovna neobracel proti nim), to, jak mu absolutně chyběl filtr mezi mozkem a pusou, a jak na conech tvrdil, že má intimní vztah s Castielovým trenčkotem, jak ani na okamžik nezavřel pusu, a vzhledem k tomu, že jeho řeči byly ze čtyřiceti, padesáti procent opravdu zajímavé, poslouchali vždycky všechno, včetně těch planých žvástů, kterými je Misha zásoboval nejspíš jen proto, aby nebylo ticho, nebo jak dlužil Jaredovi devatenáct stovek, protože s ním prohrál ve scrabble, a ty prachy si nechal rozměnit na centy a všech těch dvě stě tisíc mincí mu vysypal na podlahu přívěsu.

Misha byl tak trochu přírodní úkaz, něco jako uragán, naprosto nezastavitelný, a bral to jako něco úplně přirozeného, a oni tím byli v první moment, tehdy, když se Misha poprvé objevil na place, ohromení. Misha zanechával dojem, dost _silný_ dojem, a nedal se s nikým splést, protože na celém světě prostě _nemohl_ existovat druhý takový člověk.

Jensen byl přesvědčený, ze začátku, že tohle všechno, celé tohle _můj skromný sen je vládnout světu_, je jen póza, něco, čím se chce Misha odlišit od ostatních smrtelníků, pečlivě vykonstruovaná osobnost, za kterou se schovává _skutečný Misha_.

Pak přišel na to, že _tohle_ je _skutečný Misha_. Napůl šílený a ukecaný chlápek bez zábran a s nepředstavitelnými očekáváními, takový ten typ, co vám jen tak mezi řečí oznámí, že dneska nemá žádné prádlo (a Jensen opravdu, opravdu nepotřeboval vědět všechno), a dvě vteřiny nato se vás zeptá, jestli máte radši jahodovou zmrzlinu nebo gumové medvídky.

Tak ho všichni znali a přijali a zbožňovali.

Jensen měl tušit už od první chvíle – ale netušil – že něco takového nemůže vydržet navždy.

xXx

Při zpětném pohledu, jejich první nápovědou, alespoň podle Jensenova názoru, mělo být to ticho.

xXx

Toho dne na konci dubna bylo na Kanadu skoro až překvapivě teplé počasí, všechno vonělo jako moře a ozon, jako po bouřce, až na to, že žádná bouřka nebyla, spíše to vypadalo jako před bouřkou, vzduch nabitý statickou elektřinou.

Vážně, skoro až moc nabitý.

„Nemůžeš pořád vyhrávat. Máš někde schované esa, že jo?" obvinil ho Jared, ale vypadal spíš pobaveně než cokoli jiného, starý dobrý Jared. Plácl kartami o desku stolu a protáhl se, až mu zapraskalo někde za krkem. Široce se na něj zubil.

Jensen sebevědomě pohodil hlavou. „To je talent. Léty vypěstovaný." Přišoupl hromádku karet po stole k Jaredovi a ten začal míchat.

Jensen se ohlédl po Mishovi, který seděl u vedlejšího stolu, před sebou knížku. Misha s sebou dost často nosil knížky, k jejich velkému překvapení, ale protože byl opravdu skvělý v multitaskingu, ani čtení ho nezastavilo a on stíhal číst tlustý román (nikdo z nich se obvykle neodvažoval zeptat o čem) a zároveň si z někoho dělat legraci nebo se domlouvat na páteční akci v některém z nejbližších klubů nebo nadávat na šílené natáčecí hodiny.

Teď byl tiše a mlčky zíral do knihy a Jensen by přísahal, že za poslední čtvrt hodinu ani jednou neotočil stránku.

„Misho?" oslovil ho Jensen a zamračil se. Jared přestal míchat karty a následoval jeho pohled. „Není ti nic?"

Misha zvedl hlavu od knihy. Oči měl tmavé, tmavší než jindy, a vypadal… ne přímo uštvaně, ale rozhodně to nevypadalo, že je ve své kůži. „Jsem v pořádku." Oznámil Misha pevně, hlas trochu hlubší než normálně, i když ne tak moc, jako když hrál Castiela. Jen skoro.

Jensen nedůvěřivě přimhouřil oči a i Jared vypadal, že se chce na něco zeptat, ale Misha jen rychle pohodil hlavou. „Myslím, že si půjdu lehnout, uvidíme se potom." Zaklapl knihu, zvedl se od stolu a odešel dřív, než stačil některý z nich něco říct.

Jensen mlčel, ale měl dojem, že Misha měl tu knihu celou dobu vzhůru nohama.

xXx

Jensen přimhouřil oči a zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu, jednou dlaní se zapřel o rám okna – prsty slabě, nesoustředěně zaklepal o kov – ale ani na okamžik nespustil pohled z Mishy, který právě procházel kolem jeho přívěsu.

Trochu moc rychlé kroky, jako by se bál, že když zpomalí, někdo ho stačí zastavit, hlavu trochu moc skloněnou.

Jensen se kousl do rtu. Něco se dělo. Misha nikdy nechodil se skloněnou hlavou, vůbec nikdy, Jensen si dobře vzpomínal, jak se tomu nejdřív divil, a pokud měl skloněnou hlavu teď, něco nebylo v pořádku, a Jensen neměl tušení, o co jde, ale věděl, že to tam je.

Sklopená hlava, rychlé kroky, zvláštní a nečekané uhýbání pohledem, to bylo u Mishy, až neuvěřitelně společenského lidského tvora, naprosto mimo charakter, něco jako zatraceně červená kontrolka.

Misha se choval zvláštněji než jindy.

Něco nebylo v pořádku.

xXx

Misha byl úžasný herec.

Tedy, Jensenovi chvíli trvalo, než na to přišel, protože mu ze začátku nevěřil. Jak by totiž mohl věřit někomu, kdo pobíhá okolo jako uragán a nevydrží na jednom místě dýl než dvě vteřiny, a ani na okamžik nezavře pusu?

A tehdy, ten první den natáčení čtvrté řady nemohl Jensen pochopit, jak někomu, jako je Misha, někomu, kdo pořád mluví a směje se a vymýšlí šílené vtípky a na potkání vykládá, že jednou bude vládnout světu, a zaboha neudrží vážný výraz, mohli dát roli neustále vážného Castiela, ale pak režisér vykřikl _akce_ a místo Mishy tady s ním najednou v tom opuštěném skladišti se stěnami pomalovanými symboly stál Castiel, mocný a plný autority a _vyzvedl jsem tě ze zatracení, Deane_, a i když v tom svém kostýmu opravdu vypadal jako svatý daňový účetní, byl to _Castiel_ a neměl pochopení pro osobní prostor a díval se na něj trochu moc intenzivně a v jeho očích bylo něco zvláštního (a pokud Dean v té scéně vypadá, že je zmatený a ohromený a neví, co si má myslet, je to jen Mishova chyba, protože Jensen se z jeho výkonu málem posadil na zadek), něco, co Jensen nemohl popsat, jen věděl, že to není _Misha_, ale _Cas_. Někdo silný, s tak velkou mocí, že si její rozsah nedokázal představit nejen Dean, ale ani Jensen.

Protože Misha byl jako herec opravdu neuvěřitelný.

Bohužel, jak Jensen zjistil už kdysi dávno, když teprve začínal, ten problém s herci, kteří _umí_ hrát, je ten, že někdy hrají, i když by neměli.

xXx

Jensen zazíval a unaveně si promnul spánky. Asi už nebyl tak mladý, jak si rád myslel, protože tyhle dlouhé hodiny filmování na něj pomalu začínaly mít trochu dopad. Zrovna dotočili další z těch náročných scén mezi Deanem a Castielem a on byl vyšťavený, jediné, co chtěl, bylo vrátit se do svého přívěsu a pořádně se vyspat.

Jared měl ten den volno a Misha odešel dřív, protože na rozdíl od Jensena nemusel dotáčet žádné detaily, takže to byl jen Jensen, kdo teď skoro pletl nohama, když Bob konečně oznámil, že padla, a on mohl konečně zamířit pryč ze studia.

„Je to strašně divné."

Jensen se zamračil a ohlédl se po ženě, která to řekla. Byla to Jenny, z kostýmů, a tvářila se trochu zvláštně, a Jensen nad tím chtěl mávnout rukou a jít pryč, protože byl unavený a postel zněla tak lákavě a protože ve filmovém studiu se dělo tolik divných věcí (jasně, muselo, protože tam byla hromada lidí, ne vždycky úplně normálních, a všechny ty rekvizity a _možnosti_), ale něco v jejím hlase znělo tak…

Zastavil se kousek od ní a druhé ženy, tak, aby si ho nevšimly a nepřestaly mluvit, a i když se skoro proklínal za to, že je zvědavý, poslouchal.

„Víš, jak při natáčení vždycky zlikvidují ten Castielův trenčkot," řekla Jenny té druhé ženě. „Zašpiní ho od té hnusné falešné krve, co se tak špatně čistí, nebo ho potrhají… Máme jich spoustu, kupujeme je ve velkém a Misha si prostě pokaždé vezme nový."

Žena přikývla a Jensen se nechápavě zamračil. Co na tom bylo zvláštního? I pro něj měli v kostýmech spoustu Deanova oblečení, hned několik identických kusů od každého, protože nebylo těžké při natáčení něco zničit. Všichni to tak měli.

„Misha už nebyl ve skladu asi čtrnáct dní. Počítala jsem ty trenčkoty, je jich pořád stejně. Nebere si je tam, ale stejně se vždycky objeví v novém. Třeba včera jeden rozstříleli a zamazali ani nevím čím, a Misha se dneska objevil úplně v čistém. A ve skladu přitom nic nechybí. Ptala jsem se ho na to, a on řekl, že nemá tušení, o čem to mluvím. Nezdá se ti to divné?"

Jo, Jensen musel uznat, že to bylo zatraceně divné.

xXx

Misha vypadal děsně.

Jensen se svalil do pohodlné pohovky v kolegově přívěsu, rozhlédl se okolo sebe – knihy a prázdné hrnky od kávy a mnohem větší nepořádek, než by Jensen čekal, jako by Misha vždycky vzal něco do rukou a po chvíli to zase odhodil někam stranou, protože se na to nemohl soustředit. Jensen zůstal sedět na okraji pohovky, záda rovná a ramena napjatá. Zíral na Mishu, který se naopak pečlivě vyhýbal jeho pohledu, prsty roztřesené a pohyby nervózní.

Misha byl _nervózní_ a to Jensena mátlo, protože Misha prostě nebyl typ, kterého by někdy přepadala nervozita.

Jensen se zamračil. „Misho, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se a snažil se, aby to znělo co nejjemněji. Normálně by to neudělal, protože, sakra, byli přece velcí chlapi, oni všichni, a Jensen byl přesvědčený, že Misha i Jared ví, že mu na nich záleží, takže se k nim mohl chovat úplně normálně, ale tentokrát měl pocit, že trocha jemnosti je možná na místě, protože právě teď měl o Mishu starosti.

Misha rychle přikývl, ale zavřel pevně víčka a dlaní si silně přejel po čele, druhou paži svěšenou podél těla, a nesedl si k němu. Místo toho zůstal stát, tak daleko, jak to jen dovolovaly omezené možnosti v miniaturním obývacím pokoji přívěsu, a pečlivě se vyhýbal Jensenově pohledu, pod očima tmavé kruhy.

Jensen přimhouřil oči. „Myslím to vážně," oznámil o něco pevněji, protože, sakra, _Misho, nechovej se jako idiot a normálně mi řekni, co se děje_. Pomalu vstal z pohovky a zamířil ke kolegovi, hlavu tázavě nakloněnou na stranu.

Mishovi se rozšířily oči a on ještě trochu couvnul, jen o pár centimetrů, protože dál to prostě nešlo, a klopýtl a zavrávoral.

„Co je s tebou?" zeptal se Jensen důrazně a vzal ho za rameno, aby mu pomohl nabrat zpátky ztracenou rovnováhu.

Misha se na něj podíval. Oči měl podlité krví a Jensena bezděky napadlo, že má Misha kliku, že dneska nic netočí, protože lidi od make-upu by ho sežrali zaživa, ale z jeho dechu nebyl cítit žádný alkohol, což byla na jednu stranu dobrá zpráva, na druhou to ale znamenalo, že to jeho divné chování a roztřesené ruce a mírné vrávorání má nějaký jiný, pravděpodobně o něco komplikovanější vysvětlení.

Bylo třeba něco s jeho ženou? Stalo se jí něco, a proto byl Misha tak ve stresu? Nebo bylo něco s ním? Mohl být třeba nemocný?

„Nemůžu spát," zamumlal Misha slabě, než se Jensen stačil zeptat. Dlouze vydechl a najednou vypadal strašně malý a zranitelný.

Jensen mu stiskl rameno. „Nemůžeš spát?" zopakoval po něm zmateně.

Misha se mu konečně podíval do očí. „Prostě nespím," dostal ze sebe a díval se na něj, jako by chtěl, aby s tím Jensen něco udělal. „Vůbec. Zkoušel jsem všechno, ale nic nefunguje, nemůžu usnout, prostě jenom – prostě _nespím_."

Jensenovi vyschlo v hrdle. „Jak dlouho?"

„Čtyři dny." Misha trhnul rameny. „Možná pět."

Jensen pomalu přikývl. „Bude to v pořádku," slíbil mu jemně, dovedl ho k pohovce a donutil ho sednout si. Sám si sedl za něj, přitáhl si ho do náruče a prsty mu vjel do vlasů, v gestu možná trochu příliš intimním pro přátele, ale Misha potřeboval něco, co ho trochu uklidní, a začal mu masírovat pokožku hlavy (a Mishovi trvalo jen pár vteřin, než se uvolnil a opřel se o něj), protože jeho máma mu dělávala úplně to samé, když byl ještě malý a nemohl spát. „Bude to v pořádku," řekl ještě jednou a doufal, že je to pravda.

xXx

Jensen Mishu sledoval.

Jistě, kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, tak _Ne, proč bych měl někoho sledovat? Jsem tady jen náhodou, protože je tady hezká příroda, vůbec mě nenapadlo, že tady můžu někoho potkat._, ale sledoval ho.

Protože Misha se vyhýbal lidem a říkal, že nemůže spát, a byl nervózní a celkově se vůbec nechoval jako _Misha_.

Jensen přemýšlel, jestli si toho všiml ještě někdo jiný, toho Mishova podivného plížení, ale nikdo nic neříkal. Ani Bob ani ostatní herci ani maskéři, a kdyby Jensen občas nezaslechl nějaký komentář jako že už lidé z cateringu Mishu dlouho neviděli a jestli náhodou nemá prázdniny nebo co, myslel by si, že se vlastně nic neděje.

Ale něco se rozhodně dělo.

xXx

„Tak už konečně spíš?"

Misha sebou překvapeně trhl a rychle zvedl hlavu od nového scénáře a podíval se na Jensena. Dneska už nevypadal tak unaveně, žádné kruhy pod očima a popelavá barva v obličeji, žádný výraz naprostého zoufalství. Vypadal v pohodě, odpočatý a nebýt toho zvláštního pohledu v jeho očích, mohl by vypadat i vyrovnaně.

„Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě a s mírným zpožděním, jako by mu chvíli trvalo, než pochopil, že na něj Jensen mluví.

Jensen naklonil hlavu na stranu a zkoumavě se na něj podíval. A ne, obyčejně se nechoval jako matka kvočna. Opravdu ne. „Vypadáš líp."

„Je mi dobře." Misha pokrčil rameny a možná až příliš rychle se zase soustředěně zahleděl do scénáře. „Četl jsi už, co nám tam zase napsali? Přísahám, že si to dělají sami. To, jak si všichni fanoušci myslí, že spolu Castiel a Dean spí, za to nemůžeme my. Scénáristé. Je to jejich vina."

Jensen protočil oči a odešel, než Misha začne zase rozvíjet nějakou šílenou teorii.

Ale aspoň bylo Mishovi líp. Snad.

xXx

„Kde je Misha?"

Jensen se podrbal vzadu za krkem a otočil se za Jaredovým hlasem. „Já myslel, že bude tady. Nikdy by si nenechal ujít tyhle závitky. Dokonce jsem slyšel Boba, že Mishovi nemají říkat, co bude dneska na jídlo, protože by to všechno sežral."

Jared se rozesmál. „To myslíš vážně?"

„Určitě se objeví." Jensen pokrčil rameny, ale nepodíval se na něj. „Nějaký samaritán mu na dveře přívěsu pověsil jídelníček."

Jared se zatvářil pobaveně, nabral si na talíř hromadu jídla a někam se s ním vypařil, aby se v klidu najedl.

Misha se neobjevil.

xXx

Existoval jednoduchý a naprosto logický důvod, proč se najednou, někdy během čtvrté řady seriálu, všichni začali bát jezdit na cony, a tím byl Misha. Misha měl totiž takový malý problém, a sice ten, že nedokázal zavřít pusu. Prakticky za žádných okolností. Občas to byl opravdu nápor na nervy všech okolo, protože Misha mluvil a mluvil a mluvil a vydržel potichu – a to ještě ne vždy – jedině tehdy, když hrál Castiela.

A tak toho začali využívat a brát ho s sebou na cony, což byl na jednu stranu naprosto šílený nápad (protože všechny ty pitomosti, které tam už Misha napovídal, proboha), na druhou to bylo možná to nejgeniálnější, co mohli udělat. Protože fanoušci ho milovali. Zbožňovali jeho výstupy a naštěstí to vypadalo, že vědí o tom, že si polovinu toho, co říká, za pochodu cucá z prstu, a Misha si setkání s fanoušky užíval.

Kdyby jen u toho nevykládal takové pitomosti.

Jensen nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, když Misha vystoupil na pódium a fanoušci začali tleskat. Samozřejmě. Stačilo, aby Misha ukázal obličej, řekl dvě slova a na vteřinu nebo dvě nahodil výraz ala Castiel a měl je všechny v hrsti. Bylo to skoro neuvěřitelné.

Tedy, neuvěřitelné pro někoho, kdo nebyl Jensen, protože Jensen měl teď volno, na jednu, možná i dvě hodiny, když bude mít štěstí, než zase přijde na řadu, takže mohl jít na hotel a dát si něco k jídlu, ale místo toho seděl v zákulisí, vlastně hned za oponou, zády pohodlně opřený o stěnu, a zvědavě čekal, co z Mishy vypadne tentokrát.

Jako jeho největší a nejoddanější fanoušek a, kruci, kdyby to Misha tušil, _nikdy v životě_ by mu to nepřestal předhazovat.

Jako by Misha neměl už tak dost velké ego.

Z druhé strany opony se ozývaly hlasy a nadšený smích, protože Misha vždycky přesně věděl, co říct, aby mu fanoušci zobali z ruky, a pak se nějaká fanynka zeptala, co má Misha společného s Castielem.

Na podiu na okamžik zavládlo ticho a Jensen pobaveně protočil oči, protože tohle všechno bylo napočítané na efekt, ticho pro zvýšení napětí, a teď se Misha zatváří úplně vážně a oznámí jim, že si s Castielem po nocích povídá a že si půjčují oblečení a že oba naprosto beznadějně milují Deana, nebo něco podobného, ale ticho pokračovalo.

Jensen se zamračil. Co se sakra dělo?

„Nejsem jako Castiel," ozval se najednou Misha, trochu moc hlasitě, takže ho bylo dokonale slyšet i přes hlomoz fanoušků. Jeho hlas zněl podivně, trochu přiškrceně a křečovitě a skoro jako by se bál.

Čeho by se měl Misha bát?

Jensen se vyhrabal na nohy a skoro si to zamířil srze oponu, aby se šel podívat, co přesně se děje, ale nestihl to, protože se najednou do ticha – fanoušci museli být jeho výstupem opravdu překvapení, když zůstali mlčet – znovu ozval Misha. „Castiel je vymyšlená postava, je jen _vymyšlený_ a já s ním nemám nic společného, je to jasné? Vůbec nic!"

Zpoza opony se ozvaly rychlé kroky, vlastně to jediné, co se odtud teď ozývalo, byly Mishovy rychlé kroky, a pak Misha odtáhl oponu a prohnal se kolem a utekl, aniž si vůbec všiml, že tam Jensen stojí a ohromeně na něj zírá.

xXx

„Myslel jsem, že je ti líp."

Misha si odfrkl a protočil oči, a potom se otočil na patě a zase zalezl do svého hotelového pokoje, dveře nechal otevřené, a tak ho Jensen po krátkém zaváhání následoval.

Vlastně ho vůbec nenapadlo, že by mu Misha mohl otevřít. Ne po tom, jak utekl přímo z jeviště, jen proto, že se ho nějaká fanynka zeptala na to, co má společného se svojí postavou. To byla otázka, kterou Misha vždycky miloval, protože mu dokonale nahrávala na smeč a on se mohl rozpovídat, o čem chtěl.

Dneska evidentně ne.

Jensen za sebou zavřel dveře a bez přemýšlení zamířil přímo za Mishou, který mu stačil zmizet do obývacího pokoje a teď stál u okna, mírně v předklonu, dlaněmi se opíral o parapet. Beze slova zíral ven do tmy a Jensen se zamračil, protože Misha byl pořád oblečený v tom samém, v čem předtím přišel na con, jen košili si sundal – nebo spíš odhodil, Jensen ji viděl viset přes okraj stolu – a vypadal, jako by celou dobu jen pochodoval tam a zpátky po pokoji.

„Misho? Co je sakra s tebou?" Jensen došel až těsně k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno. Misha pod jeho dlaní ztuhnul, svaly napjaté, ale neotočil se a nic neřekl. Jensen polkl. „Mám o tebe strach," přiznal tlumeně.

Misha mírně svěsil ramena, ale neodtrhnul pohled od tmy venku. „Neptej se," řekl po chvíli tiše a s přemáháním. „Já…" potřásl hlavou. „Až budu vědět _jak_ to říct, řeknu ti to, dobře?"

Jensen zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl, a pak přikývl.

xXx

Jensen vždycky zbožňoval natáčet scény s Deanem a Castielem.

Ti dva byli… skvělé postavy (samozřejmě že byli, Jensen hrál Deana tři roky, dávno předtím než se Misha vůbec objevil na place, a za to dobu už se s ním stačil sžít tak dokonale, že _věděl_, jak se Dean cítí), oba dva silní a bojovní a nezávislí a s vlastní hlavou, ale když byli spolu… Ti dva se _znali_. Chápali se, i když se tak někdy nechovali, a měli mezi sebou neuvěřitelnou chemii, což musel být právě ten důvod, proč se zrovna na ně fanoušci tak zaměřovali se všemi těmi komentáři o potencionálním milostném vztahu.

Ne, za to nemohli Dean s Castielem, ale Misha, docela určitě, kvůli tomu, jak stál vždycky hned vedle něj a jak na Deana pokaždé zíral, jako by sám nevěděl, co od něho chce a – jo, přesně tak, jak na něj teď zíral Misha.

Jensen odolával nutkání protočit oči, protože Misha se tím prostě _bavil_.

„Deane," oslovil ho Misha hlubokým hlasem – Castiel – a naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, paže svěšené podél těla, sotva na dva kroky od něj. Jeho oči byly pod všemi těmi světly skoro až příliš modré a jejich pohled intenzivní. Misha hrál ve velkém, a když byli na place, tak Castiela nehrál, ale stával se jím.

„Deane, ty nechápeš –" řekl Castiel tlumeně a udělal další krok k němu, oči mírně přimhouřené a soustředěné.

A pak se Castiel vytratil a zůstal jenom Misha, šokovaný a bílý v obličeji (a opravdu, Jensen si nepamatoval, že by někdy někoho viděl tak rychle zblednout) a s očima rozšířenýma. Misha němě pootevřel pusu a bez dalšího slova zvedl ruku, jako by se chtěl Jensena dotknout. Nic takového ale neudělal, místo toho se zarazil s dlaní jen pár centimetrů od Jensena, a pár vteřin ji tak nechal, než mu paže zase klesla. Prsty se mu chvěly.

„Misho?" zamumlal Jensen tázavě a dotkl se jeho ramene, ale Misha sebou trhnul, s pořád stejně šokovaným výrazem přejel pohledem po Jensenově tváři, absolutně nesoustředěně, a pak se roztřásl po celém těle, bez vysvětlení se otočil, a aniž nějak reagoval na to, že na něj všichni volají, odešel ze studia.

xXx

Misha stál ztracený mezi přívěsy a zíral upřeně do země, jednou dlaní opřený o stěnu a Jensen si ho v prvním okamžiku vůbec nevšiml, takže do něj Jared musel strčit loktem a pohodit směrem k Mishovi hlavou.

„Sakra," zamumlal Jensen zaraženě a kousl se do rtu.

Tohle nebylo vtipné, už když to začalo, se vším tím Mishovým podivným – _podivnějším_ – chováním, ale tohle už bylo úplně mimo mísu a Jensen měl o Mishu strach. Opravdu upřímný strach, protože Misha utíkal z conů a přestával jíst a mlčel a zapomínal texty a Jensen si ani nepamatoval, kdy s nimi tenhle obvykle až příliš společenský tvor někam šel.

„Měl bys za ním jít," oznámil Jared věcně a znovu do něj strčil, aby ho popohnal.

„Proč já?" zeptal se Jensen nechápavě, ale nijak se nebránil, protože kdo jiný by měl za Mishou jít, když ne on? Jared? Bob? Nebo někdo z toho zatraceně vysokého vedení?

„Jsi jeho nejlepší přítel," připomenul mu Jared jemně. „Něco se s ním děje. Už za mnou ani nechodí hrát scrabble, a když jsem došel já za ním, ani mě nepustil do dveří."

Jensen nic neřekl, jen sledoval Mishu, který už sice nevypadal tak unaveně jako ještě před dvěma týdny (Mohlo by tohle být pořád ten problém? Možná měl Misha ještě pořád problémy se spaním a měl z toho nervy nadranc?), ale zato teď stál v mírném předklonu, ztuhlý na místě a pořád ještě v Castielově oblečení, jako by se po tom, co vzal roha přímo uprostřed natáčení jedné z jejich společných scén, zapomněl převléct do něčeho svého.

Dokonce měl pořád na sobě ten slavný trenčkot, i když mu na jednom rameni visel hodně nízko, a kdoví proč Jensena na okamžik napadlo, jestli už se holkám z kostýmů povedlo vyřešit tu záhadu s Castielovým oblečením.

Potřásl hlavou, kývl na Jareda, který se na něj jenom vděčně podíval, a vyrazil směrem k Mishovi, tiše a trávou, ale stejně se zdálo, že ho Misha zaslechl, protože se po něm otočil.

Ale nemračil se, ani neodešel nebo na něj nezavolal, že na něj nemá čas. Spíš naopak, jen stál a zíral na něj, ve tváři naprosto nečitelný výraz, ramena nahrbená, takže na chvíli vypadal skoro jako Cas, ale když promluvil, byl to Misha, Mishův hlas, i když trochu chraplavý.

„Nevím, co se stalo," prohlásil, ale nepodíval se mu do očí a Jensen věděl, že lže.

Misha nikdy nelhal. Nikdy neměl _potřebu_ lhát, protože polovina pravd, které říkal, vyzněla tak šíleně, že mu je stejně nikdo nevěřil.

„Stalo se to," řekl Jensen úmyslně kontrolovaným hlasem, zatímco pečlivě sledoval jeho obličej, „že jsi utekl z placu přímo uprostřed natáčení. Všichni o tebe mají strach, Misho, protože nikdo nechápe, co se děje."

Misha na něj zíral, rty pevně sevřené. Nehty si zarýval do dlaní a vypadal, že trpí, oči lesklé. „Já –" dostal ze sebe a polkl a najednou vypadal tak malý a bezmocný a, sakra, _zranitelný _(zranitelný vypadal v poslední době nějak často, ne?), že měl Jensen chuť obejmout ho a nepustit, jako by ho tak mohl ochránit. Misha si přejel dlaněmi po tváři a roztřeseně vydechl. „Měl jsi někdy… pocit… že ses moc vžil do své postavy?"

Jensen zamrkal. „Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě. O čem to kruci –

Misha se hořce zasmál. „Sakra, myslím, že asi začínám šílet, nebo co, ale když jsme předtím točili –" Odhrnul si vlasy z čela, a potom ještě jednou, než trhnul rameny. „Přísahal bych, že jsem viděl tvoji duši."

Jensenovi se rozšířily oči. Jeho duši? Misha tvrdil, že viděl jeho duši? Misha naznačoval, že co, že se měnil v Castiela?

„Viděl jsi moji duši?"

Misha pohodil hlavou. „Říkal jsem, že to bude znít šíleně," upozornil ho. „Říkal jsem to, protože i já vím, že to zní šíleně. Nevím, co jiného ti k tomu říct."

Pár vteřin se na něj vyčkávavě díval, jako by doufal, že mu něco řekne, možná něco povzbudivého nebo aspoň uklidňujícího (sakra, mysli, Jensene, mysli a řekni, co potřebuje slyšet!), ale Jensen byl příliš ohromený na to, aby ze sebe dokázal dostat slovo, takže nakonec Misha jen pomalu přikývl a odešel.

xXx

Jensen nemohl spát.

Samozřejmě že nemohl. Lidé obvykle mají problémy, když jim některý z jejich po většinu času relativně psychicky vyrovnaných přátel oznámí, že se nejspíš mění ve fiktivní postavu, a čirou náhodou zrovna tu, kterou hrají.

Tedy, ne že by Jensen neměl občas problém s Deanem, s tím, že si někdy nebyl jistý, jestli je to, co cítí, opravdu jeho nebo Deanovo (tím spíš, když byl s Jaredem, který s k němu i mimo natáčení choval jako bratr), anebo někdy nezaváhal, jen na vteřinu, než se představil. Ano, a dalo se to docela čekat, když strávil jako Dean většinu z posledních šesti let.

Misha, na druhou stranu…

Misha zaklepal na dveře někdy skoro v jednu ráno, a když Jensen otevřel dveře, stál na prahu jeho přívěsu s rukama svěšenýma podél těla a hlavou sklopenou, tmavé vlasy rozcuchané, ale ne jako by právě vylezl z postele. Spíš jako by si je projížděl prsty. Na sobě měl tmavé tričko a staré džíny, trochu potrhané v kolenou.

Takže nakonec přece jen někde nechal ten zatracený trenčkot, díky bohu.

„Ahoj," pozdravil ho Jensen vyrovnaně.

Možná to celé byl jen vtip? Něco, co vymyslel Jared, jen nějaký další pitomý způsob, jak ho dokonale rozhodit a vyvést z míry, aby se mu pak s Mishou mohli smát, protože jim na to naletěl? Možná se mu teď Misha přišel omluvit, protože mu došlo, že trochu přestřelili a že to ve skutečnosti není směšné ani trochu?

Misha ale nevypadal, jako by se chtěl omlouvat. „Mám strach," řekl místo _promiň, nevím, kde jsme na takovou pitomost přišli a mrzí mě to_, a hlas se mu chvěl. Jensen mu pokynul, aby vešel dovnitř, a Misha zabouchl dveře a bez přemýšlení ho vděčně následoval do té pidi ložnice, kde se svalil na postel, nohy na zemi. „Nespal jsem už dvacet šest dní," přiznal, pohled zabodnutý do stropu.

Jensen vytřeštil oči. Dvacet šest dní? Jensen sice nebyl žádný odborník, když ještě chodil do školy, vyhýbal se hodinám biologie, jak jen mohl, protože se mu vždycky dělalo špatně ze všech těch exponátů ve vitrínách, ale byl si docela jistý, že člověk tak dlouho bez spánku vydržet prostě nemůže. Ne při smyslech, pravděpodobně vůbec.

„Tak dlouho?" dostal ze sebe ohromeně.

Misha si hořce odfrkl a trhl ramenem, vleže na posteli prakticky nadlidský výkon. „Nejedl jsem asi dva týdny, a vůbec nemám hlad, a nepil jsem už… sakra, ani si nepamatuju, kdy jsem naposledy něco vypil." Dlaněmi si silně přejel po obličeji, a potom se trochu zvedl a podepřel se lokty, aby se na Jensena mohl podívat. „Něco se se mnou děje. Před pár dny jsem zakopl a rozbil jsem si koleno, až do krve, a když jsem si to chtěl v přívěsu ošetřit, nic mi nebylo!"

Jensen na něj mlčky zíral, příliš ohromený na to, aby dal dohromady smysluplnou větu.

Misha dlouze vydechl a na chvíli vypadal úplně zničeně. „A to oblečení." Prsty si bezděky přejel po spodním lemu trička, co měl na sobě, a pak ho sevřel a začal ho nervózně žmoulat. „Cokoli si zašpiním, zase se to vyčistí! Už i z kostýmů se mě ptali, kde pořád beru ten zatracený trenčkot! Je to jako by –" Misha se odmlčel a odvrátil pohled.

Jensen zavřel oči.

„Něco se se mnou děje," zopakoval Misha slabě. Vyděšeně.

Misha byl vyděšený a Jensen nevěděl, co mu říct, protože nevěděl, co se _děje_, a tak nakonec jen beze slova vlezl do postele, přitáhl si Mishu k sobě, sevřel ho v náručí a přitisknutý k jeho zádům, tak, aby mohl cítit každý jeho nádech, mlčky doufal, že bude zase všechno jako dřív.

xXx

„Spal jsi trochu?" zeptal se ho ráno, když vstávali, Misha s obličejem trochu pomačkaným od polštáře, ale jinak dokonale probuzený a bdělý.

Misha se na něj krátce podíval, a pak mlčky zavrtěl hlavou.

xXx

Jensen mávnul na Jareda, jen takové to malé mávnutí, které říkalo _ahoj a měj se hezky, ale teď za mnou nechoď, protože vůbec nemám náladu s někým mluvit_.

Jared mu mávnutí oplatil, ale neusmál se, vážný, a vyrazil k němu, mnohem rychleji, než by bylo proveditelné pro někoho s normálně dlouhýma nohama, a Jensen se zamračil. Opravdu s ním nechtěl mluvit, ne zrovna teď, protože věděl, že se ho Jared chce zeptat na Mishu.

A to poslední, o čem chtěl Jensen právě teď mluvit, byl Misha.

Protože si dovedl docela dobře představit, jak by takový rozhovor probíhal.

(„Mluvil jsi s Mishou?" Jared by na něj zíral, jako by někdo nakopnul jeho psa, protože na to, jak velký chlap Jared je, vždycky býval strašná citlivka.

Jensen by pokrčil rameny a odvrátil od něj pohled, protože by se na něj nemohl podívat, až to řekne. „Myslí si, že se mění v anděla."

„V anděla?" Jared by nechápavě zamrkal. „Ale… andělé neexistují."

„To já sakra _vím_.")

Jensen potřásl hlavou a ztratil se ve svém přívěsu, ještě než k němu Jared došel.

xXx

Na place byla napjatá atmosféra, a i ty vtipy, které se občas někdo odvážil prohodit, postrádaly legraci, protože všichni věděli, že se s Mishou něco děje, a dělali si starosti, a protože minule Misha _utekl přímo z natáčení_.

„Akce!"

Jensen se narovnal v ramenou a vyčkávavě se podíval na Mishu, který na něj zíral s přimhouřenýma očima, jako Castiel. Jeho obličej byl kamenný a v očích měl odhodlání, když se stejně jako pokaždé nacpal do jeho osobního prostoru.

Jensen na okamžik zaváhal, ale ve skutečnosti to ničemu nevadilo, protože Dean si jaksi nikdy nezvykl na to, jak blízko k němu se Cas pokaždé postaví.

„Deane," oslovil ho Castiel, zhluboka se nadechl, a pak potřásl hlavou. Naklonil se k němu blíž, tak blízko, že se špičky jejich nosů skoro dotýkaly. „Nechápeš to," procedil mezi zuby.

„Možná bych to pochopil, kdyby ses pokusil mi to vysvětlit!"

Cas si frustrovaně odfrkl, udělal dva kroky od něj a otočil se k němu zády, trenčkot mu při tom pohybu zavlál okolo lýtek.

Jensen se zamračil. „Casi!"

Castiel se k němu obrátil a pár vteřin na něj jen beze slova zíral, než pomalu, neochotně přikývl. „Vysvětlím ti to později," slíbil.

A pak zmizel. Totiž, pak _měl_ zmizet, což znamenalo, že se udělá střih a další scénu, ve které bude Dean v prázdné místnosti nadávat na to, že Cas vždycky raději zmizí, než aby mu něco řekl, už natočí jen s Jensenem.

Až na to, že Cas… _zmizel_.

Tedy, ne Cas, evidentně, ale Misha, v jednu vteřinu tam byl a zíral na něj, a potom byl najednou pryč, jako by se rozplynul ve vzduchu.

Jensen zamrkal. „Co to sakra –"

„Co to do hajzlu bylo?!" ozval se otřeseně někdo ze štábu a mezi lidmi to tam zašumělo, dokonce se ozvala rána, jak někdo do něčeho strčil a ono se to na zemi rozletělo na kousky – možná kamera, podle toho, jak to znělo – ale Jensen si toho nevšímal, jen nechápavě a s pusou pootevřenou hleděl na to prázdné místo přímo před ním, kde ještě před okamžikem stál Misha.

„Co –"

A pak tam Misha najednou zase byl, objevil se stejně nečekaně, jako předtím zmizel, naprosto bez varování a dokonce i s tím pitomým šustěním křídel, jaké bylo slyšet, když se Castiel (nebo kterýkoli jiný anděl, opravdu) objevil na obrazovce, a Jensen reflexivně uskočil o metr dozadu a skoro upadl.

„Jensene?" zamumlal Misha, obličej bledý a oči rozšířené ohromením. „Viděl jsi to? Viděl jsi, co jsem právě –" Misha se odmlčel a na chvilku vypadal, že přemýšlí, než se mu rty roztáhly do gigantického úsměvu.

Jensen potřásl hlavou, svezl se na zem a hystericky se rozesmál, pohled obrácený na Mishu. Protože nějakým šíleným způsobem najednou všechno začalo dávat smysl. Misha a jeho podivné chování, to, jak už několik týdnů nespí a nejí a nepije a jeho zranění se jaksi léčí sama, ještě než si je stihne ošetřit, a má pocit, že může vidět jeho duši a teď se taky objevoval a mizel úplně _jako andělé_. A to nebylo možné, _nemohlo_ to být možné, protože, sakra, Misha a _anděl_?

Někdo musel mít opravdu šílený smysl pro humor.


End file.
